


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. high school romance. </p><p>'Small, cute.. soft curly dark hair that framed his face beautifully… a smile so bright and genuine.. and his hazel eyes - Kurt just wanted to get lost in them.'</p><p>Kurt wasn't too keen on having to befriend Blaine, the son of one of his father's old school friends. Boring. He'd much rather be shopping at the mall.</p><p>written for klaine valentines challenge 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight

"Come on Kurt.. I don't ask you to do much with me these days," Burt said a little sternly as Kurt sulked in the passenger seat of the car. "Dave asked me for a favour.. and it seemed unkind to refuse."

"I'd promised Mercedes a trip to the mall," Kurt mumbled.

"Well perhaps I'm doing you a favour," Burt chuckled.. "saving you some money."

"Ha ha. You're so funny." Kurt turned his head away, looking out the window rather than at his father.

"Yeah well.. it's hard to compete with your sense of humour. But a man's gotta try."

Kurt decided not to entertain Burt with an answer.. he was still furious and didn't want to say something he'd regret. One minute he was all set for a trip to the mall to buy the knee high boots he'd had his eye on for ages and were now on sale.. and then over dinner last night, his dad had dropped the bombshell. 

Apparently one of his dad's oldest friends had moved into the area. He was a single dad with a son a year younger than Kurt.. who just happened to be going to start at McKinley High the following week.. and the boy didn't know anyone in the area yet.. needed someone to show him the ropes.. blah blah blah. Kurt yawned loudly.

Kurt didn't actually have any friends who were boys… lots of squealing girlfriends.. but to him, with a few exceptions, boys equalled homophobic jocks. The boy he was being dragged off to meet, Blake or someone, was probably going to be the same. He vaguely remembered his dad mentioning he apparently did a lot of sport and in Kurt's experience the sports team types were the worst. Kurt shuddered as he pictured the bunch of neanderthals that roamed around school, terrorising anyone who they took a dislike to. Still, at least this guy wouldn't be in any of Kurt's lessons if he was a year younger.

"We're nearly here." His dad's voice broke his thoughts. Great. "Can we have a quick word before we get there?"

"Sure," Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

"Look I understand you don't want to do this, but Blaine is apparently a bright boy… I think you'll get along. He went to a private school until a couple of years ago when his mom died.. and despite everything he's working a grade above his age. He'll be in some of your classes, Kurt.. and at least you'll be a familiar face until he gets to know a few people and makes some friends of his own."

"Okay, okay.. I get it." Kurt nodded, resigned. "I'll try."

"They're just a father and son trying to make a fresh start… they just want to lay some of those old ghosts to rest and move on"

*******

They stood waiting for someone to answer the front door. "At least try and look happy." Burt shot Kurt a warning look. "I thought you of all people would understand what a tough time Blaine might be going through."

"I promised I'd try.. and I will." Kurt was slightly offended that his dad thought he couldn't be nice to someone when the occasion arose. Fair enough.. he could shoot someone down with a glare and a sharp comment… but that was only if someone warranted such treatment.

As it happened, there was nothing to fear because Blaine was gorgeous…really gorgeous. Small, cute.. soft curly dark hair that framed his face beautifully… a smile so bright and genuine.. and his hazel eyes - Kurt just wanted to get lost in them. And the fact he was polite and friendly from the moment they'd gone through the formal introductions, pretty much made him perfect. Kurt would never admit it to anyone, but he'd happily forgo a trip to the mall, several times over, to be given the chance to find out more about this sweet boy. 

They were currently in Blaine's bedroom getting to know each other.. Kurt seated on Blaine's bed while Blaine sat on his desk chair... having left the 'dads' to have a catch up over a beer before setting up the barbecue so they could all eat together later. Kurt wasn't sure that would be enough time… however long it took.

"I hear you're into sport," Kurt said lamely, looking at Blaine's tiny body. "I'd originally imagined football.. but…"

Blaine laughed brightly.. and Kurt smiled just watching his animated actions. "I don't think I'd stand a chance on the football field. I mean I used to like football, before everyone else grew bigger than me… so these days I do gymnastics.. and I love it."

"Oh.. hey that's cool. Do you think you'll try out for the gym team at McKinley?" An image flashed through Kurt's head. He'd seen the boys from the gym team.. dressed in their tiny tight shorts and fitted t-shirts.. and he hoped Blaine would.

"I hope to. I've already emailed the coach and have a try out set up for next week." Blaine spun the desk chair from side to side as he spoke, his feet barely able to touch the floor. So cute.

Kurt was even more impressed to find that Blaine was as into the performing arts as he was… sharing a love of broadway, old and new.. and they got lost in looking through Blaine's broadway cast soundtracks.. and playbills from shows he'd been to in New York when he was younger. They'd ended up putting on the 'Wicked' soundtrack, singing along dramatically, both of them knowing all the words.

When they were called down for the barbecue three hours later, Blaine had pulled him up off the bed by the hand.. and their fingers had remained linked together until they stepped out into Blaine's back yard.. thinking nothing of it.

Kurt might have to rethink his opinion that there was no such thing as soulmates.. because Kurt felt he'd found his.

*****

Kurt could see his dad looking on with a smile as he and Blaine carried on their conversation sitting on garden loungers.. moving on to favourite tv shows and superhero films. They left the dads to talk cars and baseball.. happy in their own little world.

When they both went into the kitchen for drink refills, they'd somehow moved on to how they'd both been bullied at school for being gay.. and different.. the pair of them almost in tears as they recounted various incidents… Kurt's heart fluttering lightly on the confirmation that Blaine was gay, despite the gravity of the stories they were telling.

Then it was mournfully time to go home.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I was thinking maybe shopping for clothes. I want to at least start my new school looking smart."

"I'll come with you.. I know all the best stores." Kurt stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. "If that's something you'd want of course."

"Kurt, I'd love that," Blaine had smiled brightly, bouncing on his toes.

"Good.. I'll pick you up at ten."

"Really! Thank you."

Just like that.. Kurt Hummel had a friend.

*******

Monday morning, Burt watched Kurt pouring himself a coffee. "You're up early," he commented.

"I'm picking up Blaine. We're going to school together."

"Oh?" Burt looked up from his paper. "You two getting on well then?"

"Hmm," Kurt said thoughtfully. "He's…. um…" Gorgeous. Adorable. Perfect. None of the descriptions Kurt was ready to share with his father. "I like him."

******

Kurt had found a friend he didn't know he needed. He was always happy and content with his own company.. he was used to it... but the transition had been seamless.. and suddenly they were round each other's houses to do homework every night.. as if it were something they'd always done. There'd been no formal 'would you like to come to my house?'… Kurt driving them back to his house at the end of Blaine's first day of school.. Blaine following Kurt inside without a second thought. Blaine's dad often had to work late and on those nights he would stay and eat with Kurt and Burt… he just fitted right in.

Blaine joined glee club and Kurt's friends became Blaine's friends.. Blaine squeezing himself in next to Kurt at the lunch table each day… talking and laughing, pressed against Kurt's side. Kurt knew for sure he was falling in love when Blaine got a solo in glee club and Kurt didn't want to claw his eyes out.. feeling nothing but proud.

They shared their first kiss three weeks after they first met. They were in Kurt's kitchen after school, making hot chocolate before they started their homework.. and it all happened so naturally… Blaine moulding himself into Kurt's body as he leaned up to meet Kurt's lips. Drinks abandoned, Kurt led Blaine down to his bedroom where he laid him out on the bed, kissing him until they heard Burt arrive home from work.

"Hey boys.. did you forget about your hot chocolate?" Burt asked, confused... coming down to Kurt's room. One look at the boys sitting side by side on the edge of the bed, dishevelled and swollen lipped and he smiled to himself, shaking his head softly. "Dinner in half an hour," he said with a smirk, leaving them to sort themselves out.

******

Unbelievably, even after it was obvious they were more than just friends, Kurt and Blaine were still allowed a sleepover when their dads went to a big baseball game a couple of hours away. Personally Kurt thought his dad was probably just relieved to see him genuinely happy for the first time in ages.

Cuddled up watching a movie, wearing soft comfortable pyjamas… before seven o'clock at night, was a treat. The simplicity of how they were spending their evening was everything Kurt was hoping for in a relationship... Blaine's body responding so sweetly to every tender touch and kiss Kurt gave him. It was all so easy. Easy to slip down their pants and touch each other for the very first time… tentatively stroking and exploring… teasing.. gripping with purpose as they became more desperate.. coming loudly and messily over each other's hands.

"We're going to have to get quieter at doing that," Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, "or at least when my dad's home."

"We should practice," Blaine whispered, "lots and lots."

"Try and stop me," Kurt grinned, giddily.

******

When they decided to become 'official', everyone just rolled their eyes. When hadn't they been official? To Kurt and Blaine it meant rushing home from school to slip between the sheets while they were alone… innocently doing their homework by the time one of their parents arrived home… but they'd unleashed a monster, often only just managing to be dressed and respectable again by the time they heard a key in the door.

One particular Saturday when they had the house to themselves, Blaine gave Kurt a coy look beneath his eyelashes, moved down the bed to give Kurt's cock a long hard stare… before licking up the length and sucking the tip between his pink puffy lips. Kurt cried out immediately, twisting the sheets between his fingers.. "Blaine.. oh.."

"More?" Blaine asked, a sly smile on his lips.

"Yes. Oh yes." 

Blaine ran his hands up the inside of Kurt's thighs.. staring at his twitching cock.. "I don't know what I'm doing," he sighed, "but you look so gorgeous.. and I want to try this so much."

"I want you to," Kurt whispered, threading his fingers into Blaine's curls. "We can learn together."

Blaine gave a small shaky breath, a puff of air cool on Kurt's cock.. and holding Kurt in place he sank his mouth down, enveloping Kurt in the tight heat of his mouth.

Kurt couldn't keep quiet if his life depended on it.. chanting Blaine's name.. only changing to soft desperate panting noises when he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted to warn Blaine, his fingers tightening in Blaine's hair… and to be fair to Kurt.. it was only Blaine humming his approval, vibrating around him that made him come right there and then… coming so hard, he thought he wasn't going to live to see another day… Blaine swallowing around him like a professional.

Kurt looked up at Blaine in a haze.. watched as Blaine straddled his thighs and jerked himself off with three or four firm strokes… coming beautifully on Kurt's stomach.

Then there was stillness.. and quiet as they both calmed. "Wow," Kurt said eventually, grinning. "That was hot.. dirty hot. God.. come here and kiss me." Mess be damned, Blaine came to him..lying on top of him so they could press their mouths together.. kissing soft and gentle.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly, marvelling how perfectly he fitted against his body.. as if he were meant to be there.

******* 

A few weeks later, they'd met up with some of the others from glee club at the shopping mall. Just some lunch.. and then they'd all gone their separate ways. Once they were on their own, Blaine had looked at Kurt with big hopeful eyes before tugging him into the pharmacy and down the aisle that had them blushing to their boots… squeezing each other's hand as they stood looking at the vast selection of condoms. They'd stepped up their intimacy these last weeks.. both giving more blow jobs than they could count and they'd discussed moving on to the next level without really making any definite plans time wise. It was just something they both wanted.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"This okay?," Blaine smiled, "You still want to do this? If you've changed your mind, that's fine… but I'm totally up for it if you are."

Kurt chuckled. "Totally up for it.. what size shall we get?"

*******

It was amazing how much alone time they were being allowed. Their fathers must have known they were having sex to some extent and obviously trusted them to be sensible. Burt was enjoying rekindling an old friendship with someone who shared his love of cars, football and baseball with equal passion.. and he and Dave were always off to some match or other.. or round at the garage where they had a project going on, restoring an old car. 

Kurt wasn't complaining. His naked body was wrapped around Blaine's.. on his bed.. knowing they had hours stretching ahead of them.. hours to explore each other further… a whole glorious evening to themselves. Blaine wanted to bottom for their first time.. and told him constantly.. often leaving Kurt hard and wanting in totally inappropriate situations.. but Kurt was far too turned by the whole thing to even be annoyed. 

"I know condoms are practical and avoid all the mess, but please can we go without them for our first time? I just want to feel you," Blaine smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I'd love that." Kurt kissed Blaine back. "I love you."

Blaine's smile was bright. "I love you too.. so much Kurt.. from the first day I met you I just knew…"

"It was the same for me," Kurt admitted, sliding his hand down Blaine's body.

Blaine silently placed the lube in Kurt's hand. "You want something baby?" Kurt smirked, coating his fingers in the lubricant.

Blaine pushed Kurt onto his back, straddling his body and hovering over him. "You. So get a move on Hummel."

"Ask nicely."

"Pretty please?"

And Kurt had to admit that when Blaine slid down onto him, settling in his lap, tucking his head on Kurt's shoulder.. everything was pretty much as perfect as it could be.

E_N_D


End file.
